Operación: QUESO
by crazyandproud14
Summary: Los chicos del barrio intentan detener a los de la Otra Cuadra, y ellos planean su venganza de una forma muy poco original. Muy rara xD


**Hola mundo de fanfiction! Bienvenidos a mi historia de Los chicos del barrio! **

**Si ven mi perfil o mis otras historias sabrán que yo escribo puras cosas en inglés (necesito practicarlo un poco) pero mi primera lengua es español, y creo que ya debo decir que soy de México. (Viva México! xD) **

**Si, crecí con esta caricatura. Era mi favorita cuando era niña. ^_^ Cuando doblaron aquí Los chicos del barrio, tradujeron los nombres diferente, así que a los chicos les cambiaron el primer nombre (las chicas conservaron sus nombres, pero les cambiaron el apellido). En lugar de Nigel, Hoagie y Wally, eran Migue, Memo y Güero, una aclaración para los que lean esto y no hayan visto ese doblaje, para evitar confusiones. xD Aparte, así los llamare en este fanfic. **

**Ahora si, los Chicos del Barrio no me pertenecen. Si lo hiciera, todavía se estarían transmitiendo.**

-No lo hagan, no me obliguen a ir!- Número 4 decía, mientra lo amarraban a su silla. Mientras, Número 2 estaba en el volante del avión (no sé si así se le llama) y Número 3 estaba mirando por el vidrio abrazando su Simio Arco iris.

-No se por que te quejas, Cuatro- dijo Cinco. -Después de todo, es un parque de samurais

-Estaría bien si no fuera...

-El parque samurai del amor de los Simios Arco iris!- Tres terminó por él, feliz de la vida, mientras que Cuatro se retorcía como si lo estuvieran torturando. La verdad es que, aunque al principio estaba algo emocionado, luego de saber en serio a donde iban, Cinco lo tuvo que amarrar a su silla.

-Recuérdame por que estamos aquí, Uno- Cuatro se quejo de nuevo.

-Los chicos de la otra cuadra tienen un arma secreta escondida en este parque y es nuestro deber desactivarla- Uno le explico como si fuera lo mas sencillo del mundo.

-Ya llegamos!- dijo Dos, y todos salieron de su avioncito y se quedaron por un rato en la entrada del parque. Era muy afeminado, como todo lo relacionado con los Simios arco iris, lo que hacia a Cuatro vomitar y a Tres gritar y cantar, pero la diferencia es que estaban vestidos de samurais y kimonos, tratando de promover algo así como la paz mundial, o al menos eso fue los que todos, menos Cuatro, entendieron.

-Yay!- dijo Tres, y jalo a Cuatro de la manga. -Vamos, Güero!

-No quiero, Kuki- Cuatro dijo.

-No seas aguafiestas, y ven!- Tres le dijo, jalándole de la manga con mas fuerza. Cuatro se empezó a quejar, pero bueno, era Tres, así que solo se fue con ella, y parecía que quería vomitar, pero solo por Tres no lo hacia.

-Parece que ya los perdimos- dijo Dos, sacando un sandwich de su mochila y se lo empezó a comer.

Cinco solo se le quedo viendo. -Es un parque de diversiones, va a haber comida, por que trajiste un sandwich?- ella le preguntó.

-No me gusta la comida japonesa- Dos le contesto con la boca llena.

-O sea, hello!- Uno dijo, tratando de capturar su atención. -Estamos en una misión importante contra los de la Otra Cuadra, y ustedes están pensando en comida?

-Cierto- Cinco dijo, aunque aun se le quedo viendo raro a Dos y su sandwich de quien parecía estar enamorado. -Vamos a buscar a Tres y Cuatro.

-Donde podrán estar?- Uno se pregunto.

Dos y Cinco solo intercambiaron miradas. -Hay un túnel del amor por aquí cerca?

Uno saco un folleto y lo reviso. -Al parecer, sí- dijo, con un tono que decía _Duh! Son Tres y Cuatro, es demasiado obvio! _

En cuanto Dos se acabo su comida, él, Uno y Cinco fueron a buscar a Tres y Cuatro, aunque también estaban pendientes por si se topaban a los de la Otra Cuadra.

Mientras, Tres y Cuatro estaban en la fila para entrar al túnel que al parecer era de amor, pero Cuatro solo había querido subirse por que había katanas y otras cosas de samurais adentro, o eso decía el folleto.

-Por que se tardan tanto?- Cuatro se quejó. -Solo es un paseo por un tonto río!

-No es un tonto río- Tres le corrigió. -Es un río mágico de amor!

-Lo que tú digas, Kuki- Cuatro le dijo desinteresado, mientras que esperaba a que la fila avanzara. En eso, los de la Otra Cuadra se metieron, dejando a muchos niños enojados.

-Hey, tarados de la Otra Cuadra!- Cuatro les dijo. -Váyanse a atrás de la fila!

Los de la Otra Cuadra voltearon, y encontraron a Tres y Cuatro. -Vaya vaya, pero si son Kuki y Güero. Donde está el resto de su tonto Sector?

-No los necesitamos para patear sus traseros!- Cuatro les dijo sacando su arma, y empezó a dispararles ingredientes que le habían sobrado a Dos cuando estaba haciendo su sandwich, mientras que Tres les empezó a aventar globos de agua, aunque no tenían solo agua, si no otras cosas que no vale la pena mencionar. ;)

-Miren como nos dejaron- los de la Otra Cuadra dijeron en unísono como siempre. -Padre, se molestará. Esta ropa es nueva!

-Pero se parece mucho a la que usan todos los días- Tres dijo algo confundida. -Cual es la diferencia?

Los de la Otra Cuadra iban a responder, pero llegaron Uno, Dos y Cinco armados con muchas cosas, como dulces, botellas de soda, y otras cosas que habían comprado en lo que buscaban a Tres y Cuatro.

-Deténgase ahí, chicos de la Otra Cuadra- Uno dijo, apuntándoles con una soda.

-Con que ahí estaba su Sector- los de la Otra Cuadra dijeron. Luego, vieron a Uno. -Cuanto daño crees que nos hará esa soda, Migue?

-Entréguenos el arma secreta, o si no...- Uno dijo, tratando de intimidarlos.

-Bueno, ya- dijeron los de la Otra Cuadra. -Solo tenemos algo que hacer.

-Y que podría ser ese algo?- Cinco dijo, mirándolos sospechosamente.

Más tarde...

-De todas las ideas que pudieron haber tenido- empezó Numero Uno- Se les ocurrió amarrarnos y colgarnos arriba de un caldero de ácido?

Precisamente estaban en una atracción del parque, lleno de katanas y tecnología obviamente instalada por los de la Otra Cuadra. Uno estaba colgado en medio, mientras que Dos y Cinco estaban a su derecha y Tres y Cuatro a su izquierda.

-Pobre Migue- dijeron los de la Otra Cuadra. -No sabes diferenciar ácido de queso fundido para nachos?

-Genial!- dijo Dos.

-No es genial si el punto es destruirte en queso fundido para nachos!- Cinco le replico. -Tienes alguna obsesión con la comida?

-Cualquier obsesión que pueda tener Dos no se compara con la obsesión de Tres y los Simios Arcoiris- Cuatro replicó.

-Deja al Simio Arcoiris Samurai fuera de esto, Cuatro!- Tres dijo, y es ahí cuando todos se dieron cuenta de que a lado de Tres estaba colgado su Simio Arcoiris Samurai. Dos y Cinco simplemente lo vieron de forma extraña y luego voltearon a ver a los de la Otra Cuadra.

-Cuál es el punto de tener al Simio amarrado?- Cinco les preguntó.

-Quieren olvidarse del simio?- Uno gritó. -No pueden tenerme aquí amarrado, que no ven que yo vivo de mi público?

Todos lo estaban viendo raro, pero Uno continuó, ignorando las miradas de todos.

-Ustedes, tarados de la Otra Cuadra, esta idea ya está muy usada!- Uno les dijo, mientras Cinco negaba la cabeza por su comentario.

-Uno, solo piénsalo, quién muere en queso fundido para nachos?- Cuatro le dijo, y Cinco solo se le quedó viendo.

-El queso fundido para nachos no es letal- Dos dijo, tratando de animar el ambiente, aunque no lo estaba logrando. -Nos lo podemos comer.

-Vamos a morir en queso fundido para nachos?- Tres dijo, y de repente, empezó a llorar a mares.

-No vamos a morir en queso fundido para nachos!- Cinco dijo.

-Migue y Abby tienen razón- los de la Otra Cuadra dijeron, recordando el comentario de la falta de originalidad en destruir a los Chicos del Barrio, así que sacaron varias armas de lasers y otras cosas que los chicos imaginaron, Padre les había dado. Había varias a su alrededor, y los chicos tenían al menos una apuntando a su rostro.

-Ahora si, esto es más original- Uno dijo.

-Si el queso fundido para nachos no nos mata, esto si lo hará- Dos dijo.

-Quieren dejar de ser tan pesimistas? No me dejan pensar en el escape- Cinco dijo.

Pensando que su fin había llegado, Cuatro pensó que no tenia nada que perder ahora. -Kuki?- dijo Cuatro, volteando a ver a Tres, aunque era algo difícil con todas las armas apuntando a ellos.

-Si Güero?- le respondió ella felizmente, aparentemente olvidando que hace un momento estaba llorando a mares por creer que morirían en queso fundido para nachos.

-Tengo algo que decirte- Cuatro le dijo nerviosamente, y sentía que su cara empezaba a ponerse roja.

-Tiene algo que ver con los Simios Arcoiris?- Tres le pregunto, lo que probó correcto lo que había dicho antes de Dos, Tres y sus obsesiones.

-No, la verdad es que yo...- Cuatro empezó, pero cuando ya había juntado su valor, una vocecita lo interrumpió. Sorpresa, sorpresa. ;)

-Memo?- dijo la vocecita. De inmediato supieron que se trataba del hermanito de Dos: Tommy,

-Tommy?- Dos le dijo. -Que haces aquí? Estoy en medio de una misión!

-En serio?- Tommy le pregunto sarcásticamente. -Por que como yo lo veo, están a punto de morir en un caldero de ácido.

-Es queso fundido para nachos!- los diez niños mayores le replicaron a Tommy, quien solo trató de contener su risa.

-Eso es ridículo!- otra voz dijo, y la reconocieron como Número 86. -El queso para nachos no es letal!

-Eso dije yo, fíjate, fíjate- Dos dijo.

-Número 86, que haces aquí?- Cinco le preguntó.

-En serio creíste que me iba a perder este parque de los Simios Arcoiris Samurais?- 86 les respondió.

-Me interrumpieron para esto?- Cuatro dijo. (Finjan que esta rompiendo la cuarta pared)

-Quieren callarse?- los de la Otra Cuadra dijeron. -Nos cortan la inspiración!

-Que inspiración?- Cinco dijo, pero eso solo hizo enojar más a los de la Otra Cuadra y empezaron a activar los lasers.

En eso, 86 fue con los de la Otra Cuadra y empezó a pelear con ellos, haciendo que se alejaran de los controles. Mientras, Tommy fue al caldero y trató de moverlo, pero era muy pesado para él.

-Tommy...- Dos empezó, pero Tommy lo interrumpió.

-No te preocupes Memo, los sacaré de aquí- Tommy dijo, tratando de empujar el caldero, pero sin resultado.

-Tommy, apártate del caldero!- Dos le dijo a su hermanito, y en eso, los de la Otra Cuadra sacaron una katana y la lanzaron, accidentalmente cortando las cuerdas de las que estaban amarradas los otros. Así, los chicos cayeron al caldero.

-Ayúdenme!- dijo Cuatro. -No sé nadar!

Mientras, Tres iba por su Simio Arcoiris y Uno activo sus zapatos cohete. Los otros se agarraron de él y Uno los sacó del caldero.

-Tenían razón- Cuatro dijo. -El queso fundido para nachos no es letal.

-Están bien todos?- Uno dijo, tratando de quitase el queso para nachos de los zapatos.

-Las patas de mi Simio Arcoiris Samurai están llenas de queso, pero estoy bien- Tres dijo felizmente, como siempre.

-No volveré a comer nachos en toda mi vida- Dos dijo.

-Recuérdenos usar ácido la próxima vez- los de la Otra Cuadra dijeron y se fueron en un cohete en forma de Simio Arcoiris Samurai.

Número 86 se olvidó por un momento de donde estaba y se puso seria. -Y cual era el arma de los de la Otra Cuadra?

Uno se le quedó viendo, recordando cual era su verdadera misión, y que se habían olvidado de ese insignificante detalle con todo el asunto de la muerte en un caldero lleno de queso fundido para nachos. Miró al resto de su sector por apoyo moral, pero ellos solo se encogieron de hombros.

-Y bien, Uno?- Número 86 preguntó.

Uno rió nerviosamente. -No, que bárbaro, Número 86- él le dijo. -Nos agarraste en mal momento.

-Se les olvidó el arma por casi morir en un caldero lleno de queso fundido para nachos?- 86 le preguntó, y ahora si estaba muy enojada. Uno solo se le quedó viendo un segundo antes de correr y Número 86 lo empezó a perseguir por toda la atracción.

-Y ahora qué?- Cinco dijo, tratando de ver que hacer.

-Vamos por unos nachos!- Dos dijo.

-Creí que nunca volverías a comer nachos- Tommy dijo.

-Yo nunca dije eso- Dos le dijo a Tommy indignado, mientras Cinco negaba la cabeza.

Mientras, Tres y Cuatro iban detrás de ellos.

-Y que querías decirme?- Tres le pregunto a Cuatro, haciendo que él se pusiera rojo. Después de todo, ya había perdido su valor, y eso solo se consigue cuando estas a punto de morir con tres de tus mejores amigos y la chica de la que estás enamorado en un caldero lleno de queso fundido para nachos.

-Que todavía me debes dinero- Cuatro dijo, tratando de buscar una excusa y recordando el incidente de la playa.

-No es cierto- le replico Tres.

-Que si!

-Que no!

-Que si!

-Que no!

Fin de la transmisión... xD

**Y ahí esta! Las ideas se me iban ocurriendo conforme iba escribiendo. Se nota? :) Bueno, perdón si los personajes están algo mal. Es que sólo encontré los capítulos en inglés. -.-' El único que encontré en español es el del piano, que casualmente es mi favorito. :) Si...**

**Bueno, a ver si se me ocurren más ideas y las escribiré, así que esto es todo por hoy. Bye bye, y buen día! :) Review? xD **

**Ps. Perdón si repetí mucho lo de 'queso fundido para nachos' ^_^**


End file.
